Came Back Wrong
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Davina's finally done it. She's found a way to bring Kol back from the dead. There was just one problem with the spell she cast. She does bring Kol back...but she brings him back as a girl. Will she still be able to love him? Kolvina
1. Chapter 1

I finally did it. I finally figured out a new spell that could bring someone back from the dead without needing to access to too much magic. There was definitely a catch. I couldn't bring him back in his own body or that of Kaleb, but Marcel was able to direct me to a body of one of his vampires from the past. I just needed some time away from my duties as regent.

"I can't believe that you're still focused on bringing your boyfriend back to life." Vincent told me. He had been trying to talk me out ever since my last attempt failed. Well it didn't exactly fail per say, the spell worked, but the Mikaelsons switched out Kol's ashes with their mother's and she was revived in his place and I was left without the ability to use that spell again. So I was I stuck with whatever spells I could find. Luckily, I didn't have too many distractions.

"Did you expect anything less?" I questioned. "I'm using my power for good. I'm not doing it out of revenge or quest for power, but for love. Now if you excuse me, I have a spell that I need to cast."

"And how exactly does this spell work?" He asked.

"It's simple. I use a spell to draw Kol's spirit from the ancestral plane and place him into a body that was buried near where I cast the spell." I replied. "Of course they have to come back to the surface on their own, so I decided to take away the risk of suffocation and put him in a vampire body."

"So you're just bringing him back in some random body?" He responded.

"Well I decided on a place without any variables." I declared. "Marcel told me that only one of his vampires was buried in the bayou. It was a young man named Carlos."

"You know there are spells that could bring him in his own body." Vincent pointed out.

"Yes, but those would take longer and I don't want to keep waiting." I explained. "I can bring him back now and focus on getting him back in his own body later."

"Well wasn't Rebekah supposed to be finding a way to bring him back?" He asked.

"Like I trust her." I scoffed. "She's part of the reason why I need to do this spell in the first place. Besides, you are the one who said that Mikaelsons can't be trusted."

"I also said that you shouldn't bring him because he is also a Mikaelson." He added.

"Well I'm going to fix it." I declared. "I need to head out to the bayou anyway to undo the Crescent Curse."

"I'm not so sure that aligning yourself with werewolves is a good idea." He remarked.

"I'm not aligning myself with them, but they don't deserve what Klaus did to them." I corrected. "Though, if I need them to be allies, this would be a good place to start."

After heading to the bayou, and removing the curse, I watched as the wolves came near me. I had no clue which one was Hayley or if she was even here and it wouldn't be truly broken until the full moon tonight.

That led me to go out further. I took out the book and began to draw the symbols that I needed in the dirt. I began to chant slowly and repetitive as I watched the water began to ripple. I could tell that it was working. I continued to chant as I heard someone closer to the surface.

"I don't think that's your boyfriend." Vincent remarked.

I blinked as I looked at the vampire. I could tell that it was not the person that Marcel had described to me. I wasn't sure if I had done the spell wrong. There was only one way to be sure.

"Kol?" I asked. She looked at me. It seemed like it had worked. I had brought Kol back. The only problem was that I hadn't done anything close to what I was planning on doing. Instead of a Hispanic guy like Marcel had described to me, there was a naked young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. She slowly walked out of the water.

"This was not how I wanted to be brought back, Love." She declared. She had an Australian accent. I couldn't help but wonder how I was going to fix this.

So it looks like we're in for some Kolvina femslash. How will Klaus react when he finds out that his brother has been brought back as a girl? Anyway Kora is played by Maia Mitchell. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I couldn't help but be a little embarrassed. I had accidentally turned my boyfriend into a girl. That was probably something that not a lot of people could say. Of course there seemed to be a more pressing issue at the moment.

"Is there any reason that you're with my brother who killed me?" The girl asked. Oh right, Kol didn't know that Vincent got his body back.

"He's actually back in control of his own body." I explained. "This is Vincent Griffith, but I think we should address the obvious right now. Vincent, would you please hand her your coat?"

Vincent took off his suit coat and Kol stepped out of the water to take it. I hoped that it was washable.

"So am I supposed to be craving blood right now?" Kol asked me.

"I brought you back as a vampire because I figured it was the safest solution." I stated. "However, Marcel said that only one of his vampires died in the bayou. I should probably get you some clothes before I get him to explain."

I wasn't going to lie and say that I wasn't happy. I had brought Kol back, even if it wasn't how I had intended. I took her back to my house and gave her some clothes to wear.

"I don't know if you want a shower, but you can if you do." I stated.

"I think I'll pass." She replied. I was still getting used to that accent.

"Okay, I'll give you some time to change." I remarked as I left the room. She came out a few minutes later wearing the black leather top and leather leggings along with the boots I had left for her. I couldn't help but notice that something was missing and I wasn't talking about makeup. "You're not wearing a bra."

"Forgive me for not knowing how to put one on since I've no experience with them." She quipped.

"I'll have to teach you." I replied with a sigh. "And I'll have to teach you about makeup too, but right now we should probably just go."

"I'm gonna need you to make me a daylight ring as well." She responded. "It would probably be a good idea to do that before sunrise."

I rolled my eyes in response before we made it Marcel's place across the river. I wondered if Josh would be there. He had said he was going to be leaving for a little while, but I didn't know if it included a return.

I didn't see Josh as I made my way inside.

"Marcel, who is this?" I asked.

"I've never seen her before in my life." Marcel replied. "Am I supposed to know?"

"Well you said that you only had one vampire buried in bayou." I reminded him. "I was supposed to bring Kol back in that body and not this one."

"I said that only one of my guys was buried there." He pointed out. "I didn't say there might have been any vampires who died there before I took over. So what you're telling me is that this little lady is Kol Mikaelson?"

He reached out to touch her, but Kol flipped him over.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Marcellus." She stated.

"Klaus isn't going to be happy about this." He replied as he got up.

"I don't exactly know how to fix it." I declared.

"Well I'd rather not my brother see me like this." Kol remarked. Another thing that was probably on the agenda was to find a new name that she was comfortable being called.

"Yeah, I don't think that I'm going to tell Klaus any time soon." I agreed. "It's his fault that this happened in the first place."

"D, I think you need to let that go because we would have been a lot worse off if they hadn't killed Dahlia." Marcel replied.

"Well maybe if they had told me the truth, I might have helped them." I argued.

"I don't mean to interrupt this family moment, but I am in need of some blood and probably a daylight ring." Kol stated.

"There's some in the cooler. You can have one." Marcel stated. "The daylight ring, I won't give you."

That basically meant that I would have to make it. I hadn't done the spell since I made one for Josh, but it wasn't that hard. Kol went to the cooler and grabbed a bag of blood. She looked unhappy. I was guessing that it wasn't her preferred way to drink. I would have to work on that as well.

"So do you have any idea how to get me back in my own body or at least out of this bloody girl's body?" She asked. I didn't think there was any sexism there.

"No." I answered. "It would probably a good idea to help you get adjusted to this body. For starters, we should come up with a name for you since we don't know this body's name. Do you have any ideas?"

"What about Caroline?" She suggested with a smile.

"Isn't that the name of the girl in Mystic Falls that Klaus is in love with?" I asked. She nodded. "We are not going to mess your brother right now, especially if you don't want him to find out."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" She declared. "By the way, did you manage to get the dagger to work?"

"It worked until Dahlia melted it." I explained. "Now you need to come up with a name before I give you a daylight ring."

"Now there's the Davina I fancy." She stated. I blushed. I had to figure out where our relationship stood while she was like that. "Call me Kora."

"Okay, Kora, I can't make you a daylight ring until the sun is out. So in the meantime, I am going to teach you how to be a girl."

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to hurt?" She inquired.

"It won't hurt too much." I declared.

The first thing that I found was that my bras were too big for her. I was a C cup and she was only B.

"Well it looks like we'll have to get you some of your own. We'll have to get you some of your own clothes too." I declared after she had a shirt back on.

"You're enjoying this." She commented.

"Well I am a little." I admitted. "I have to say that I like this feeling of control."

"You know that I can kill you in your sleep, don't you?" She retorted. I just gave her a grin.

"Well aside from the fact that you wouldn't, you'd be stuck without a daylight ring." I pointed out. "Now let's get to work on your makeup."

"Do we have to do it right now?" She inquired.

"Well once we know how much you're comfortable with wearing, we'll be done." I promised. "After that, how much you want to wear is up to you."

"So I noticed you looking at my nips as you were helping me earlier." She commented.

"I was not." I argued with a blush as I worked on her mascara. "I'm not gay."

"Technically it's not gay because I'm not actually a woman.' She pointed out.

"Just close your mouth so I can put this lipstick on you." I instructed.

"Are you going to kiss me?" She joked.

"No." I stated. I had to think if I did want to kiss her. I mean she was Kol who I loved, but she was also a girl. It was a very confusing situation. Could I be attracted to a person instead of a gender? Could I just be attracted to her because she was the person that I loved regardless of whose body she was in? "You do look nice."

"Well, if I'm going to be a woman, I might as well be the best looking woman that I can be." She stated.

"I honestly expected you to be freaking out more than this." I told her.

"Being alive is better than being a ghost." She declared. "None of those ancestors liked me very much."

"They didn't like me either." I said. "In fact, they hated me. They told me that I was a traitor. Even with what happened with me being kidnapped by Eva Sinclair, that was the worst thing I'd ever felt."

"Wait, when, who?" She babbled.

"Eva Sinclair was who you put in Rebekah's body." I explained. "She regained control and planned on killing me and eight other witches before Rebekah permanently retook control with the help of Vincent and your sister."

"Rebekah helped herself?" She asked.

"No, you have another sister: Freya. She never died." I replied.

"How long was I dead?" She responded.

"A little over two months." I explained.

"I suppose that I shouldn't be surprised with all of the drama that family creates." She remarked. "I'm guessing from your conversation with Marcel that you're no longer on speaking terms with them."

"To say that we were ever really on speaking terms is a bit of a stretch." I remarked. "I'm tired."

"I suppose using the magic that it requires to bring someone back to life is a bit exhausting." She commented.

"I have extra magic now since I'm the regent of the witches." I declared before I let out a yawn.

"You still have quite the mortal body." She remarked. I decided to go and brush my teeth.

"Can you get out of my room so I can change?" I asked with a mouth full of toothpaste.

Surprisingly, she actually did so. I closed the curtains then changed into a grey sweatshirt with "I love it" on it and navy polka dot boxers.

"You look cute." Kora commented.

"I don't have time for your assessment of my outfit." I replied before I got into bed. "Will you lay with me?"

"Only because you asked nicely." She replied before she got into bed next to me. "You know no one has ever been able to get to me like you have Davina Claire."

"That's because there isn't anyone else out there like me." I replied before I fell asleep.

When I awoke, I noticed that Kora was sleeping beside me and my arm was draped around her. She looked so peaceful sleeping there. I decided that the best thing that I could do was shake her awake.

"What?" She asked sleepily.

"It's time for me to make you a daylight ring." I explained as I got out of bed.

"I would imagine that you would want to have breakfast first." She remarked.

"No, I want to get this done now." I declared. I reached into my desk and pulled out a ring with a lapis lazuli stone. I had stocked up on them in case I ever needed to do it again. I opened the blinds and Kora covered herself with my blanket. I was pretty sure that it was because for the first time, the sun could actually kill her. I began to chant for a few seconds before throwing it to her. "Now we're going to go out to breakfast."

I put on a red lace long-sleeved blouse and a black knee-length skirt and black sneakers. I hoped that I wouldn't have any witch business to deal with today because I had a lot do, mostly shopping.

The two of us went to a café and I couldn't help but notice that there was someone that I hadn't ever seen before. She was a blonde with pale white skin, curly hair, really tall with blue eyes.

"I know that girl." Kora remarked. It was at that moment that I noticed the ring on her finger. I walked over to her.

"It's interesting to see a new vampire in the city." I stated.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name's Davina and I'm the leader of the witches around here." I explained. "So I need to ask who you are and what you're doing here."

"You're the leader of the witches?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes." I remarked before I bent her leg backwards with no effort. "Now I asked you a question."

"I'm Caroline." She stated. "I'm looking for Klaus."

So there was a surprise guest at the end of the chapter. What is Caroline doing in New Orleans? Also the Kora and Davina already have very interesting chemistry. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're Caroline, the girl that Klaus is in love with?" I asked.

"Has he said anything about me?" She asked.

"No." I stated. "I don't know where he is."

At that point, I noticed that Kora was trying not to be seen. I wasn't sure why. Even if she knew Caroline, there was no way that the blonde would know who she was.

"So you're looking for my brother." Another blonde declared. This one I did know. It was Klaus's older sister Freya. Unlike the rest of the family, she was a witch and she had helped save my life from Eva Sinclair.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked her.

"This is Freya, Klaus's older sister." I introduced.

"I thought Klaus's oldest sibling was a guy and died of the plague." Caroline explained.

"My mother lied about me being dead." Freya replied. "If you wish to see my brother, I can tell you where he is."

She gave Caroline some directions and the vampire walked off.

"So Davina, it's good to see you again." She commented. "I heard you were doing quite well as the regent of the witches."

It was at that point that she noticed Kora. I went over to her.

"So who is your friend?" Freya asked. Kora didn't say anything. It was actually their first time meeting.

"Don't be rude." I told my…girlfriend? We hadn't defined that part yet.

"Kora." She said as she held out her hand. I was a bit surprised by that. Freya would be able to read her by touching her. The two of them shook hands.

"So, you're my other brother or sister it seems." Freya commented. I saw a blush come to Kora's face.

"You can't tell Nik about this." Kora stated. I always did wonder why his family didn't call him Klaus.

"Don't you think that our brother would be interested in knowing that you are back among the living?" Freya challenged. I wasn't sure how Klaus would feel about it. He really hadn't seemed too interested in resurrecting Kol in the past. Yes, I knew that he had a daughter, but I would babysit if he helped me find a spell.

"I'm not ready for him to see me like this." Kora argued. You know, even though I hated Klaus, he probably still did have a right to know about Kora. I couldn't help but wonder if he would be mad at me for turning his brother into a girl, not that I cared what he thought.

"I think she's right." I admitted. "We should let him know and Elijah too."

I didn't know how to contact Rebekah, but it would probably be a good idea to let her know that she could stop looking for resurrection spells.

"Could you just tell them that I'm alive then and leave out the parts about my current state of being?" Kora requested.

"I will arrange a meeting for tonight." Freya stated. I couldn't help but wonder if it would be hard to get Elijah and Klaus together. Their relationship was fucked up after what Klaus did to Hayley. From what I had seen, I thought it was because Elijah was in love with Hayley. That had to be really awkward seeing as she was married to someone else.

I decided that from there to take Kora away. After we were done shopping, I took her home.

"Are you bloody mad?" She asked when we were alone. "I don't want to do this so soon."

"They're your family, Kora." I pointed out. "They have a right to know. I know that this isn't how you wanted to see them, but I have no idea how to get you into another body. You're just going to have to deal with it. Who knows, maybe you'll start to like being a girl."

"That is not going to happen." She remarked. "You do realize that I'm probably going to have to wear a dress to this dinner, don't you?"

"You shouldn't have a problem with that." I pointed out. "I'm going to be there too, so you don't have to be nervous."

"Who said that I was nervous?" She asked me nervously. I wasn't going to point out the irony.

"You're seeing your family for the first time in a new body." I pointed out. "It's going to be stressful, but it's going to be okay. Don't let it get to you."

"You know that I probably wouldn't do this for anyone but you." She pointed out.

"Yes I know." I replied. "Now since this is a bit of a formal occasion, you need to make sure that you look nice. I'll find a good dress for you, but need to shower and you should probably at least wear a little bit of makeup. I can help you with it."

"I am going to need your help." She admitted. "I wish that this wasn't happening so soon."

"At least you know that Klaus won't dagger you. I know that the most important thing is his family. He probably will be happy to see you." I assured her.

"To be honest, I'm surprised that you haven't tried to kill him." She told me.

"Well I can't kill him because it will cause Josh and Marcel to die as well. Not to mention, for all I know, you could be part of Klaus's very long bloodline as well." I explained. "One thing that I have wondered about is if there's a way that I can make him turn for a while. I was able to start his transformation before, but I got bored and didn't wait for it."

"It probably wouldn't be a good idea to be around a werewolf when they're turned." She pointed out. "I like your face the way that it is right now."

"I'm wondering if it's even worth getting back at him." I declared. "I don't want to be at war with Klaus, because there's no way that I could actually win. I could not lose, but I can't win because I can't kill him and the last I tried, I lost my boyfriend or crush. We weren't actually together."

"So then does that mean that I was your first relationship?" She asked.

"You could say that." I answered. "Speaking of which, are we in a relationship right now."

"I don't have any problem with it if you don't." She stated.

"Well I don't know if I do." I responded. "I don't like girls, but I know who are you and I might be able to get past the fact that I'm not a lesbian."

"Well you don't have to be a lesbian to want to get with me." She flirted. "You don't know how I've wanted to kiss you since coming back."

She just stood there as if she was waited for it. I supposed it was as good of a time as any to figure out if I wanted to be with her. I walked over to her, closed my eyes and pressed my lips against hers. They were soft and smooth. After a few seconds, I rubbed my tongue against hers. It was definitely having an effect on my body. I felt my nipples start to get hard and I was started to get wet just like when we kissed before. Eventually, I had to pull away for air.

"Wow." I commented.

"Good to know that I can still make a girl all hot and bothered." She quipped. "By the way, I can hear how fast your heart is beating right now."

"So I guess that means that we are together." I remarked. I then realized what time it was. We should start getting ready for dinner.

After we were both showered, which we did separately, I put on a black corset dress and black heels while Kora wore a magenta off-shoulder dress with matching heels as well.

"How do women ever walk in these?" Kora complained as we made our way towards the Mikaelson Compound.

"Is the big bad vampire having trouble with heels?" I teased.

"Shut it." She ordered before we walked inside the house. Upon our entry, we were met by Klaus.

"I thought you said that you were bringing Kol here." He remarked.

"I did." I confirmed.

"Hello, Nik…" Kora remarked nervously.

He then grabbed me and pushed up against the wall. He was angry.

"Did you seriously bring my brother back as a bloody girl?" He asked me.

"I didn't mean to." I replied as I pushed back with my powers. "I intended to bring him back as male, but things didn't work out that way. I can find a way to fix it later. The important thing is right now, Kol is back, but I think it's better to call her Kora."

"She is right, Brother." Elijah interrupted. "Come now, let's all gather for dinner."

If there was one thing that I did like about the Mikaelsons, it was their taste in food. Whatever they served was always wonderful. It was kind of surprising considering that they didn't even have to eat.

We headed to the dining room where Freya was seated at the dinner table.

"I can see that everyone is acquainted." She remarked. "Hope is sleeping right now, so it would be wise not to let tempers flare."

That didn't seem to be the easiest thing considering the large amount of animosity that was between us. None of us seemed to particularly like each other at the moment.

"So I noticed that you little bird showed up earlier." Kora stated "What did she want?"

"She told me that Elena Gilbert took the cure for vampirism and has since fallen into a magical coma." Klaus replied. I really didn't know the girl that they were talking about, but I did know that she was a doppelganger. There was some kind of magical element to them that I had explored. "She's also transferring to Tulane."

I was going to be starting at Tulane myself in the fall. I wasn't sure if I would be able to go to college and be regent, but I wanted to at least try. I wanted as normal of a life as I could have.

"So you finally won her over it seems." Kora commented.

"So Davina…" Elijah replied. "I would personally like to thank you for removing the crescent curse."

I noticed the look of malice that he gave Klaus as he was saying it.

"Well I was happy to help." I declared. "Hayley is my friend."

"So do you my help with getting Kol back in his original body?" Freya asked.

"I'd rather figure this out on my own if that's alright." I said. I could also use my position as regent to get help, but I wanted to solve my own problem. I didn't like to ask for help with things because then I wouldn't learn from them.

"Well if you change your mind, you know where to find me." She replied. We then got to eating and were quiet for a few minutes. "You there's room here if you're interested in staying at the compound."

I could tell that Klaus was annoyed by the suggestion.

"We're fine where I am right now." I answered.

"Nik, would be a good host and get me some blood?" Kora asked. "I'm getting used to the cravings again and I'm quite hungry."

"Certainly." Klaus remarked with a fake smile before he got up. I couldn't help but smile because it amused me to see him like such.

"So has anyone contacted Rebekah?" I asked. I realized that she could probably return to her own body now.

"I'll make sure that she is informed." Elijah promised. That was a no then.

At that point, I heard footsteps. It sound there were a bunch of people outside. It was that they charged in. Most of the crescent wolves were there. I noticed that Hayley didn't seem to be involved, but Jackson was leading the charge.

"KLAUS!" He shouted.

So, Korvina kissed and all of the Mikaelsons but Rebekah know about her now. On top of that, Jackson is pissed. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
